


Catalyst

by UniquelyFantastic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyFantastic/pseuds/UniquelyFantastic
Summary: Sawada Nana is dead; a drunk driver in mid-day accidently hits her. Sawada Tsunayoshi is traumatised and left alone, his only living relative apart from his dad is his previously unknown uncle from Nana's side of the family. We can only guess how the story will progress from then onwards.
Kudos: 26





	1. Shift Part 1

* _Screeeech*_

"Tsuna! Watch out!" 

* _Crash*_

"Mama."

Wide eyed Tsuna witnessed the death of his mother. From the rapidly deccelerating car, to his mother desperately pushing him away from the road to then seeing his precious mother getting her abdomen and legs crushed. It all happened so quickly.

All too quickly tears cascaded down from his eyes and a terrific screech was released.

"Mama! Mama! Help! Please Mama! _**Heeeelp!**_ "

Someone must have called the ambulence since despite the loud wails, the sound of sirens was fast approaching.


	2. Shift Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nana's death, Tsuna is left alone. Iemitsu not being able to be contacted due to his proffesion, the authority turn to the next relative the younger brother of Nana -Suzuki Yuuto.

**In England- London**

* _Riiing! Riiing!*_

It was the eve of midnight in the UK. A man covered in a thick blanket, groaned in protest as the sound of his phone woke him. Relenting to the annoying sound he turned the bedside lamp on and answered the phone. 

"Yes this Suzuki residence how my help you?" He questioned in barely concealed irritance.

"I'm sorry Mr Suzuki but your late sister Sawada Nana has recently passed away. "

Left stunned Yuuto accidently dropped his phone to the floor. Tears blurred his vision, it was all surreal. Sadness overwhelmed him before gradually converting to pure anger and rage. 

Reaching to get his phone he yelled into the phone without any concern for his neighbours.

"Who is this?! Do you this is funny!? This is a prank right?" He questioned angrily despite this though he knew that they were telling the truth.

Pityingly they answered, "We understand your pain Suzuki-san and we hope you get through your tough times but we cannot contact Sawada-san's husband, we were hoping you knew his whereabouts. If that is not the case, the son of Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi will fall into another relative's custody as his new guardian. Although if you wish not to take responsibiity then he will be sent to the nearest orphanage."

Yuuto choked like he was just sucker punched in his stomach. Next thing he knew tears were running down his face like a waterfall of sadness and anguish.

" When will my sister's funeral be held and what time? In addition I want to take custody of Tsunayoshi." Knowing that he couldn't do anything he pushed onwards, acting strong because now was not the time to mourn he could do that after taking the fastest flight to Japan and then to Namimori. Furthermore he was sure that his nephew was feeling infinitely more sad and hurt than anyone else; it was his job as his uncle to take care of him in place of the useless father he has.

" Yes, Sawada Nana's funeral will be held in Namimori's Cemetary at Wednesday 7th June from 5:00pm to 6:00pm. We're sorry for your loss."

With that the conversation finally ended and it seemed like Yuuta was pulled back to reality. The sound of cars, lorries, motorcycles and even the loud ruckus of the nightlife in London brought him peace, distracting him from the nightmare he was in.

_**A Week Later** _

Flying through the endless sky an aeroplane flew. Warm bright streams of light showered the face of Suzuki Yuuto, which highlighted his light brown hair and woke him up. Yawning tiredly, his attention was directed to the flight attendent who stated that there was only 10 minutes before landing and that all pasengers should have their seatbelts on.

With nothing left to do he got his earphones and listened to some songs and stared at the clouds. Idly he thought about what his friends were doing right then. Would they be asleep or working? His thoughts then transitioned to his nephew. How was he doing now? Would he even recognise his uncle, it has been more than 2 years since they last met?

Time flew by, soon he was walking through the airport making sure to spot the taxi driver he hired to get him to Namimori's Child Services. 5 minutes of walking through crowds of people he spotted a sigh that said: ' **Waiting for Suzuki Yuuto** '. Hurriedly he went to the man and not too long after gave him an address to go to. 

They arrived in front of the establishment quickly. Yuuto noted how old the building was. It was a standard brick building with some paint except some parts of it started to peel and pale. Namimori's Child Services it said on the sign just above the double doors.

Giving thanks to the driver, he sent the driver away and walked towards the reception. He was met with a cool, sharp and calculative gaze as soon as he set a foot on the floor. It was a woman with her hair made into a bun.

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Namimori's Child Services how can I help you sir?" She queried in a bland rehearsed tone.

Prior to answering Yuuto read her name tag: Tooru Hinata.

"Good afternoon Miss Tooru, my name is Suzuki Yuuto, I'm here to pick up my nephew." Yuuto replied while simultaneously showing his drivers license as verification for his identity.

" Alright please sign these documents, if you do sign them you are making yourself to be the official guardian of Sawada Tsunayoshi. If there is a problem please tell me. "

"No problem at all."

With that Yuuto gracefully signed the documents. With every stroke of his pen Tsuna's fate became undone and remade. Signing the final document, he returned them back to the receptionist.

"Go through those doors and Tsunayoshi is on the 20th door to the left."

With the brief conversation fisnished Yuuto went through the the doors and briskly walked straight towards Tsuna's room. As he went through the doors of the Child Services he noticed a large open area with chairs and tables neatly organised into rows. Furthemore when he was walking he could vividly hear his foot steps, he was understandably puzzled since, supposedly this was a place filled to the brim with children surely there'd be loud cheerful shrieks.

He came to a door labeled neatly 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. He knocked gently on the oak door, not wanting to startle his nephew by just entering his room. Not too long after the door creaked and opened slightly. A puff of brown spiky hair came to view, closely followed by hazel brown eyes. His eye was red and swollen indicating Tsuna had just recently cried. Yuuto's heart cried out for Tsuna. 

"Hello, are you Tsunayoshi?" He whispered soothingly.

Tsuna merely nodded his head. "Mm."

"I'm Suzuki Yuuto, I'm your mother's brother." 


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzuki Yuuto and Sawada Tsunayoshi finally meet. Two heart broken people. Misery does love to group together, not to bring more misery but to hopefully get out the pit of anguish created by the death of a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing fairly short chapters because if I do chapter with loooong paragraphs I will lose interest in this story ASAP. I'm not the most dedicated person or patient. So yeah. Anyways at least I'll post new stuff quickly and enjoy the story.

**Last Chapter**

_"Hello, are you Tsunayoshi? "_

_"Mm."_

_" I'm Suzuki Yuuto, I'm your mother's brother."_

**Current Chapter**

"S-suzuki Y-yuuto? M-m-mama's... brother?" Tsuna parroted, his voice filled with barely constrained grief. His eyes gaining a shine to them, tears just a second away from escaping fron their confines.

Shockingly he slammed the door shut in front of Yuuto's face. Tsuna ran as fast as he could towards his bed planted his face into his pillows; hiding the tears that inevitably poured out from his face. He sobbed loudly whilst almost hysterically crying out: 

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mama. Mama. I won't do it again. Come back! **Please!** "_

Although this was an unsurprising reaction, Yuuto was still left stunned at how quick the situation escalated. As he heard Tsuna's muffled screams of helplessness and yearning, his heart reached out to his nephew. He wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and never let go, to never let him suffer so much again, to protect him from the world's dirty hands.

Gently opening the door Yuuto quietly walked into the room which was now more quiet than before, Tsuna's cries subsiding after a few minutes. Yuuto looked at Tsuna's pitiable and depressing state. Being courageous he gently laid his hand on Tsuna's hair.

"It's okay Tsuna. Everything will be alright now. I'm here." He stroked Tsuna's hair soothingly, going back and forth slowly. 

Tsuna continued to have quiet muffled cries, all the while his uncle kept whispering soft nothings and stroking him. He waited patiently for Tsuna until he was finished. 

"I want daddy. Where is daddy?" He sniffled.

Yuuto stiffened visible at the mention of his name, he was clueless on what to do. There was a moment of complete silence before Yuuto replied that Tsuna's dad was coming but he was going to be late because there was a traffic jam. Tsuna must've taken it as truth because he didn't mention it again. 

"Tsuna... Tsuna are you listening? You're going to be living with me from now on, alright." 

" Promise you won't leave me like mama? " 

"Yeah I promise. I will never leave you alone." Yuuto spoke, conviction clear in his voice and his resolve shining in his eyes making them turn into a green hue from his usual brown eyes.

"Do you want to leave now, I rented a hotel nearby. This room seems a little small." He spoke, with more confidence as his nephew has accepted.

" Y-yeah let's go! " Tsuna said with faux excitement indicated by his wavering smile.

"Come on then! I'll give you a piggyback ride." Yuuto replied enthusiastically.

" Mm, thank you uncle! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the transition of Tsuna from sad to happiness is pretty crap but I hope to do better in the future.


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a new friend and going to Sawada Nana's funeral.

**Last Chapter**

_" Promise you won't leave me like mama? "_

_"Yeah I promise. I will never leave you alone." Yuuto spoke, conviction clear in his voice and his resolve shining in his eyes making them turn into a green hue from his usual brown eyes._

_"Do you want to leave now, I rented a hotel nearby. This room seems a little small." He spoke, with more confidence as his nephew has accepted._

_" Y-yeah let's go! " Tsuna said with faux excitement indicated by his wavering smile._

_"Come on then! I'll give you a piggyback ride." Yuuto replied enthusiastically._

_" Mm, thank you uncle! "_

**Current Chapter**

Tsuna gazed at the room in awe; he didn't expect his uncle to rent such an expensive room. The floor was a vast empty space made up of marble; it was as shiny and clear as the ocean. The walls encompassing the room was made up of expensive mahogany. Pillows as soft as clouds rested on the white couch. This was just the living room! Excitedly Tsuna ran to where he guessed the kitchen was, he was not let down when he saw the room. It was so clean that he could see himself clearly in the reflection. Not only that but a basket of delicious looking fruit laid at the windowsill basking in the wonderful weather Namimori was experiencing.

"Waa! Yuuto look it's me!" Tsuna said whilst pointing at his reflection, happiness glowing brightly around him.

" Y'know I have a better surprise for you Tsuna. " Yuuto stated, a hint of mysteriousness inking his voice.

"What! What!" Energy just seemed to burst out of Tsuna as soon as his uncle replied. For a while it seemed as though he was no longer thinking about his dead mother.

" Why don't I show you now, let's go. "

"Let's go uncle I can't wait."

Laughing good naturedly Yuuto lead Tsuna to the room he referenced. 

Opening the door, he said "This your room Tsuna. Do you like it."

As soon as he opened the door, Tsuna's face can only be described as gobsmacked. His mouth shaped into an 'o' and his doe-like eyes impossibly wide with stars tweakling brightly.

"I love it! Thank you uncle."

"That's not even all of it Tsuna! Close your eyes." He said mischievously. "Now count from 1 to 3 okay."

"1... 2... 3..." Slowly Tsuna's eyes opened, anticipation and impatience dancing in his eyes. What greeted his sight was one he was not expecting.

In Yuuto's hand was an orange cuddly teddy in the shape of a lion cub.

"Thank you so much uncle! I love him. I'll name him Natsu." Tsuna exclaimed.

Seeing as there was still sunlight they went out to play in the park although nobody was there except from one child.

He had short dark hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was repeatedly swinging a plastic bat around. He stopped though when the duo came.

"Hi there, do you wanna play baseball with me?" 

Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably as no-one had asked him to play with them. Adoribly he looked up to Yuuto unsure of what to do.

"Go on Tsuna, he seems friendly enough." Satisfied by the answer Tsuna went up the unnamed youth.

"Hi there! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you call me Tsuna!" He greeted excitedly.

"Haha, hello Tsuna my name is Yamamoto Takeshi but you can call me Takeshi. Umm d'ya wanna play baseball with me?" He replied with the same excitement.

With that a new friendship bloomed between them. They continued to play with each other until it was sundown which was then Yuuto called Tsuna to come back.

"Eeeeh but uncle I wanted to play with Takeshi more." He pouted cutely.

"It's getting quite late and I'm sure Yamamoto's parents are getting quite worried for him." On cue Yamamoto let out an astonished gasp. 

"Ah! I forgot I had to go back at around 6. Sorry Tsuna but we can play tomorrow okay!" He said not wanting to disappoint his new friend.

"Okay see you later Takeshi!" Tsuna replied with just as much emotion.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Like a switch Tsuna's behaviour changed from bright and enthusiastic into dull and solemn, this was to be expected it was Nana's funeral. 

**Yuuto's PoV**

' _Nana... damn even in your funeral I don't know what to say. I guess I'll start with how thankful I am to you. Thank you sister so much for trying your hardest to raise me as much as you can. Thank you so much for patching me up whenever I got into a fight with the other children. Thank you so much for just being my sister.When our parents divorced and didn't want us you were always there to support me, every single time I was sad or crying you always cheered me up. My happiness came before yours, I guess it's no wonder that when Iemitsu came to your life you immediately fell in love. He gave you what I couldn't... love and happiness. At first I was jealous it seemed like it was as if he was taking you from me. You wouldn't play with me as often or talk with even if you did it was always about him. Tales of how heroic, strong, kind and dependable he was.' I gave a small bitter smile at that. 'Then six months later you were married. Not even a year! I tried so hard to persuade you to not marry him but you weren't hearing any of it. Another year passed by and by that time you all but left your life behind, communication between us was scarce and my visits shortened with each passing week until we no longer kept in touch. My heart ached although I ignored if you moved on then I should too. Even then I still admired you, building a family, living in a proper house. I wished we were still in contact with each other. I thought that I had all the time in the world. I was wrong.'_

I looked at Tsuna's blurred eyes, he was barely holding back his tears.

"Tsuna, it's okay for you to cry nothing is wrong with crying." 

It seemed like that was the only push he needed because after that he was crying loudly. His voice hoping to reach wherever Nana was and bring her back home. I hugged him tightly because I knew he was hurting and deep down I knew I was hurting as well. We held each other, soothing our pain and anguish.

After Nana's burial we went back home if only to get away from the pitying looks from friends and relatives.

**Author's Note:**

> Um thank you for leaving kudos on this work. I guess i'll continue writing. Though be warned I have a bad habit of leaving my works unfinished and most of the fillers in KHR im probably not gonna do and my story updates are probably gonna be wonky so sorry. Hehe.


End file.
